More Than Friends?
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Emma and Regina had spent the last few years building a good friendship between them. When they travel to New York for a girls weekend, will one night change things? How will they cope with their loves afterwards? Emma G!P.
1. A Drunken Night

**So I was reading some SwanQueen stories and this simply wouldn't leave my head. This is an Emma G!P. I hope you like this x**

Friday night found Regina and Emma in New York. The pair had decided to have a girls weekend away after Henry had said that he wanted to spend the weekend camping with Emma's parents. Regina argued that since Henry would be busy and save it would be the perfect time for them to have a few days away from the craziness that Storybrooke brings. Which is why the pair were currently in a bar close to their hotel called the Poisoned Apple, and the irony of them attending a bar with that name wasn't lost on either woman.

The pair were at the bar knocking back yet another shot. They'd had far too many shots to be able to keep track but they were having a good time and simply didn't care. As they slammed their glasses back on the bar Emma heard the familiar chords to Whitney Houston's I Wanna Dance With Somebody could be heard over the speakers. "Dance with me?" Emma asked, her speech slurred slightly from the amount of alcohol in her system.

Being just as drunk as Emma, Regina didn't respond verbally she simply took the blonde's hand and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. The dance floor was packed causing the two women to dance against each other. Over the course of several songs the pair slowly moved closer to each other until Regina had her arms wrapped around Emma's neck, with the taller blonde's hands on her waist. Emma was willing her body not to react to the brunette's closeness but it seemed her body had other ideas.

Emma's breath hitched as Regina grinded her pelvis into the blonde's hardening member. "Looks like someone's happy to see me." Regina whispered into the Sheriff's ear. The blonde couldn't contain her groan at the brunette's words. The blonde had hidden her feelings for the brunette for years. Over the time it had taken them to become friends the blonde had developed deeper feelings for her best friend.

Maybe it was the alcohol making her brave or maybe it was simply that she was tired of waiting for the perfect moment to admit her feelings, but she found herself leaning forward and pressing her lips to the brunette's fuller ones. Emma was fully expecting to be pushed away but was pleasently surprised to feel Regina return her kiss. Smiling Emma pressed her lips to more firmly to Regina's, asking the brunette for entrance. Without a second thought Regina granted Emma's request, allowing the blonde's tongue to explore her warm mouth.

The pair broke the kiss when air became a necessity, but they pressed their foreheads against each other's. "Maybe we should take this back to the hotel." Emma suggested, smiling broadly as the brunette nodded her agreement.

After they flagged down a taxi it didn't take them long to get back to their hotel. The women made sure they were always touching each other in one way or another. Whether it was when they made out in the back of the taxi or when they held hands on the way into the hotel, they were always in contact with each other.

But Emma grew impatient as they reached their room. As Regina finally got her room key out of her purse the blonde turned her around, pinning her to the wall by the door and kissing her as though her life depended on it. Regina immediately returned the blonde actions, kissing her back with equal passion and desire, something that caused Emma's pants to grow a little tighter. The blonde sheriff pressed her body fully against Regina's, letting the brunette feel how painfully hard she was for her.

Reluctantly the blonde stepped away, allowing Regina to open the door. The door closed as soon as the two women were through it and Emma immediately found herself pinned against it. The brunette pressed her body flush against Emma's as she began kissing the blonde's neck, almost instantly finding the blonde's pulse pont.

"God, 'Gina!" Emma moaned, feeling herself getting impossibly harder as the brunette continued her ministrations. The blonde almost lost it completely as she felt the brunette's hand come into contact with her clothed member. Emma's hands instantly moved to the mayor's blouse, unfastening it button by button.

It was Regina's turn to moan as Emma undid the last button and her slander hands cupped her breasts through her bra. After gently kneading the brunette's breasts Emma slid her hands up to the mayor's shoulders, slipping the blouse off the brunette's shoulder so it pooled behind her. As Emma's hands began roaming the brunette's chest and stomach, Regina decided she wanted to speed things along.

Smirking the brunette grasped the hem of Emma's top, locking her eyes with the blonde's to silently ask permission. Emma nodded to her best friend and her top was quickly peeled over her head and tossed aside. Regina's hands then slid to the blonde's belt buckle, undoing the clasp and unfastening the button on Emma's jeans. Dropping to her knees Regina pulled the blonde's jeans and boy shorts down in one swift movement, Emma's large member springing free. Regina couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of Emma's large cock before her.

Leaning forward the brunette took Emma's large member in her mouth. The blonde's eyes rolled back into her head as Regina bobbed her head up and down Emma's shaft. Emma couldn't believe it as Regina's nose touched her pelvis as the brunette mayor took her full member into her mouth. Looking down Emma couldn't help but groan at the sight she saw. As Regina continued her ministrations she looked up at the blonde through her eyelashes, her chocolate brown eyes clouded with lust, desire and want for the blonde.

The blonde felt like she was in heaven but she quickly decided that she wanted to be able to touch the gorgeous brunette in front of her. Emma quickly lifted her off of the floor before spinning them around so that Regina was now the one leant against the door. It didn't take long for the blonde to strip the brunette so that she was naked and panted with want between the blonde and the door.

Regina made quick work of Emma's bra leaving them both as maked as each other. The pair locked their lips together in a heated kiss filled with passion before Emma lifted the brunete up. Regina instinctively wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck. The sheriff supported the brunette's weight as her erect penis brushed the mayor's sensitive opening. Regina moaned as she felt the blonde's member brush against her opening.

"Oh, Emma, please." The brunette pleaded with the blonde.

The blonde smirked at the brunette as she shifted slightly so that Regina's back was resting against the door. Carefully Emma shifted her hands that one was supporting the brunette while the other was free to move down to Regina's clit. The blonde sheriff began moving his finger in circles around the brunette beauty's bundle of nerves, causing the mayor to shiver as her breathing picked up. "Please what, 'Gina?" The blonde asked.

The brunette bucked her hips as best she could in her position trying to get more friction from the blonde. "Just fuck me Emma, please." Regina begged the blonde.

Emma didn't need telling twice and in one swift movement buried her cock inside the brunette. Regina let out a loud moan at the movement. The blonde gave her a few seconds to adjust before pulling herself almost all the way out before pushing back in. Regina moaned each time the blonde moved but Emma could feel the brunette trying to add more pressure/friction to her movements. "Harder." Regina breathed out and Emma was more then happy to comply.

Wrapping her arms around her brunette lover, Emma carried Regina over to the bed. The blonde gently laid the mayor in the centre of the bed, the blonde following her body so that she was supporting her weight on her hands over the brunette's body. The sheriff pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips before moved her hips again, adding more pressure and power with each thrust. Regina very soon became a moaning, quivering mess. Her walls clamping down on Emma's shaft with each thrust.

The blonde knew Regina wasn't far away from her climax and neither was she. Supporting her weight on one hand the blonde moved her free hand in between their bodies and gently played with the brunette's clit. Regina's senses were on overload and one particularly hard thrust from the blonde along with a gentle pinch of the woman's bundle of nerves, the brunette reached her climax. As Regina reached her orgasm it triggered Emma's own casuing her to spill her seed into the beautiful brunette beneath her. Regina's walls squeezed the blonde's member milking her for everything she could.

Emma collapsed next to her best friend/lover, both women panting heavily. As the blonde turned to lay on her back her bedmate turned to snuggle into her side. Instinctively Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as the two began drifting off into slumber. Usually Emma would be able to last another three or more rounds but after a lot of alcohol and pulling three days at the station with no sleep the blonde was exhausted. But as the two women let their sleep consume them they both thought the same thing. _Will this affect our friendship? Does she actually care or was this because of the drink?_

 **Author's Note: Okay so I wanted to ask you guys something; Should I turn this into a multi-chapter story or leave it as a one shot? Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. The Morning After

**Wow! I'm completely blown away by the amount of reviews asking me to turn this into a multi chapter story. I never thought my story would get this kind of interest! So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it :) x**

When Emma awoke the next morning she was confused as to why her chest felt heavy and she couldn't feel her arm. Lifting her head the blonde found a head of brunette locks resting on her chest. It was then it all came to the sheriff. Her and Regina going out drinking, them dancing in the bar, the pair coming back to the room and sleeping together before they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

The blonde slowly and carefully slipped out of Regina's hold, thankfully not waking the slumbering brunette. She quickly entered the en-suite bathroom, locking the door behind her. Everything inside Emma was screaming at her to run. To get away from Regina before the brunette could tell her that what happened between them was a mistake. But she also couldn't bare the thought of losing Regina as a friend. It had taken years for them to get to the stage they were at now and Emma couldn't handle it if her feelings meant that she would lose the brunette mayor of together. The blonde knew that Regine wouldn't return her feelings so she figured it would be best to pretend like last night never happened. At least that way Regina would still be in her life as a friend it nothing else.

After taking a quick shower Emma slipped out into the bedroom with a fluffy white towel around her. The blonde slipped on some underwear, unaware of the brunette watching her from the bed. As Emma was slipping her skin tight black jeans on she heard Regina talk. "Emma, maybe we should talk." The brunette suggested. But as the sheriff spun to fare the mayor she caught her feet in her jeans (since they weren't on properly) and fell to the floor. "Crap!" Regina exclaimed as she quickly got out of bed and rushed to the blonde's side. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The brunette mayor asked as she checked Emma for any obvious bruises.

"I'm fine. My pride's a little damaged but I'm okay." She assured the brunette. As Emma turned to look at Regina she noticed the brunette was completely naked and forced her gaze back to the floor. The brunette had changed her blouse in front os the blonde before but other then last night this was the forst time Emma had seen Regina completely naked. Carefully the blonde sheriff stood and finished pulling on her jeans, noticing out of the corner of her eye the brunette slip on a robe. "what did you want to talk about?" The blonde asked, remembering what Regina had said before she had fallen and made a fool of herself.

Regina moved to sit back on the bed as Emma began to put on a vest top. "Abotu last night." The brunette mayor said, feeling a little shy for the first time in her life.

Emma couldn't help but stiffen slightly. She had been hoping to avoid this conversation for a little while longer but it seemed Regina had other ideas. The blonde felt a pit form in her stomach at what she was about to say. All she wasnted to do was turn around and tell the brunette her true feelings but she couldn't handle the inevitable rejection she would get. So instead she asked "What about it?" Since she was still looking for her red leather jacket Emma completely missed the was Regina's face fell. "We had a few too many drinks and fooled around. It's no big deal. We just just draw a line underneath it. There's no reason it has to affect our friendship, right?" She explained as she finally found her jacket causing Regina to quickly try and school her features.

"Yeah, you're right. It's no big deal." Regina responded and while her voice sounded sincere Emma's internal lie detector was pinging, big style. But for the first time in her life, the saviour ignored it and chosen to believe the brunette. Although if Emma wasn't mistaken there was a look of hurt in the brunette's eyes. Although why the former Evil Queen would lie about that stumped the blonde. "Fancy breakfast after I shower?" Regina asked, attempting to sound like her normal self.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at Regina. "Sure. Sounds good." Emma answered watching the former Evil Queen walk into the bathroom she had not long ago vacated.

An hour later found the two women walking into a small and practically empty cafe not far from their hotel. Regina walked straight up to the register, the blonde quickly following. This was their usual routine at Granny's, Regina orders and pays for their meal, but for once Emma wanted to treat the brunette. She slipped in front of the former Evil Queen as they arrived at the register.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, can I have scrambled eggs on toast with a large black coffee and on order of pancakes with syrup and a hot chocolate with cinnamon, please." The blonde ordered, watching as the red headed waitress wrote down what she had said before she nodded to the two womena nd headed into the kitchen.

Regina couldn't help but be a little surprised that the blonde knew her usual breakfast order. They rarely had breakfast outside of her manor so she was surprised the blonde knew what to order for her. The pair sat at the nearest table and suddenly they both found the situation a little awkward. After last night neither woman quite knew what to say to the other. So after a while of silence Regina mentioned the only neutral topic she could think of. "So maybe we should talk about Henry's birthday." The brunette suggested.

Both women smiled at the thought of their son. "We have three months to sort something out for him, Regina." Emma stated. To her the prospect of planning something that is going to happen in three months was far too early.

The brunette mayor couldn't help but let her smile grow even more at the saviors response. It was typical Emma. "I know but I think we should throw him a party." Regina stated as the waitress brought them their food and drinks. "We hasn't had one for a couple of years because after the curse broke all kinds of crazy started happening." She said, hoping Emma would agree.

"We live in Storybrooke. There's always going to be all kinds of crazy happening." Emma stated and Regina found she couldn't help but laugh at that. The blonde had a very valid point. In a town full of fairytale characters there's never a dull moment. "But I think Henry will love a birthday party, I'm in." She told the brunette. And just like that they tucked into their breakfasts and began chatting as thay always had. To an observer it would look like nothing had changed, but Emma and Regina each had an internal battle on to stop themselves telling the other how they really feel. Both of them worried their feelings would be rejected and neither wanting to lose the other from their life.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's mostly just them talking but there will be more smut in the future :). Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Henry's Birth Mother

A few hours later and Emma found herself in her own personal hell, shopping. Regina had somehow managed to drag her to an afternoon of shopping but she wasn't sure how the brunette had managed it. Well that wasn't true, Emma did know how the Mayor had managed to convince her. Regina had used those big, sad puppy eyes that she has perfected and the blonde caved, instantly agreeing to whatever the brunette wanted. The saviour would agree to anything if Regina pulled that face everytime she wanted something.

As the two women wandered around the store they made small talk but the conversation soon took a serious turn. "Henry needs to talk to you, by the way." Regina stated and Emma was instantly on alert.

"Why? What's happened?" She asked worried someone had hurt the boy and he hadn't told her. Since coming to Storybrooke and breaking the curse Emma had gotten a really strong bond with Henry, she had even told the boy she wasn't his 'mother' so much as she was his 'father'. It had confused Henry at first but he had eventually gotten his head around it.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the blonde's concern for their son. It was something that always warmed her heart. "Nothing's happened, Emma. He wants to talk about his birth mother but is afraid of hurting you." She explained to the Sheriff. Emma instantly breathed a sigh of relief that nothing was wrong. "I said that it may be easier for you to tell me and then maybe I can tell Henry." The brunette suggested.

Her suggestion was something Emma was glad for. She found it rather hard to talk about and Regina would be able to tell him and leave out the unimportant parts, the bits that Henry didn't need to know. "Yeah sure." The blonde responded. "Can we maybe head back so we have some privacy though?" She asked looking around at the crouds they were surrounded by.

Understanding Emma's concern Regina immediately nodded. "Sure. Let's just pick something up for Henry then we can head back and talk." This time it was Emma's turn to nod her agreement. She wasn't a hundred percent she wanted to tell Regina but the brunette would find out eventually.

After another hour the two women were back at their hotel, in Regina's room. They had picked up a writing set for Henry since he was always scribbling story ideas down on random pieces of paper. Their son had also expressed an interest in becoming a writer when he's older, so his mother's thought it was the perfect gift for their son when they had seen it. "You ready to talk now?" Regina asked. She didn't want to push Emma but she knew if the blonde didn't tell her now she never would and the brunette had a feeling there was certain parts of this stor that Henry didn't need to hear.

"Yeah." The blonde responded with a sigh. "So Henry's mother is called Isabella, she was my girlfriend in college." She told Regina, who sat silently by her side. "She was happy when she found out she was pregnant, or at least she pretended she was. But when she went into labour she told me she never wanted to see me again. I had thought it was just because of the contractions but after Henry was born she refused to even hold him." She explained before talking a deep, calming breath.

"She told me that our relationship was over. That she never wanted to see me or our baby again. She wouldn't even let them put her name out the birth certificate." She said feeling Regina gently grasp her hand. "When I asked her why her response was 'why would I want to be with a freak like you? It's no wonder your parents abandonded you. You never should have seen the light of day'." Emma said and she couldn't stop a few tears gathering in her eyes.

Emma hated telling this story, it always made her feel like a freak. But Henry had a right to know about his birth mother. Regina immediately noticed how upset Emma was and wanted to go and rip this Isabella's heart out. How she could hurt Emma like this was beyond her. "Emma." The brunette called out gently, immediately gaining the blonde's attention as she moved to kneel in front of the saviour. "You know none of that is true right?" She asked.

The saviour simply shrugged at the brunette mayor's question. "Look at me." Regina stated, her tone leaving no room for arguments and Emma's head immediately lifted. The tears and hurt in the blonde's eyes broke Regina's heart in two. She couldn't believe someone could be so cruel to such a brave and loving woman. "You're not a freak, you're simply Emma." The brunette stated. "Maybe your diffent but that's what makes you who you are. Some day you will meet someone who will love you for you, every part of you. Don't pay any attention to what she said to you, none of it is true." She said with such passion that Emma was slightly taken back.

Instinctively Emma nodded although she didn't fully believe Regina's words. The former Evil Queen could see the doubt in Emma's eyes and without thinking she leant forward and pressed her lips to Emma's. Regina leant away before Emma could fully comprehend what had happened and locked her warm brown eyes onto Emma's watery green ones. "You're perfect." The brunette stated.

Smiling Emma hugged the mayor before standing. "I'm going to go have a bath. See you soon." She said and the minute Regina nodded she was out of the door, feeling confused, worried, happy and every emotion inbetween. Maybe Emma's feelings weren't so one sided after all but they had agreed to keep their relationship as friends and Emma wasn't going to go against that, at least not until she was sure of how Regina felt about her.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I know that not a lot happens in this chapter but I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Heading Back To Storybrooke

**So sorry for not updating in so long guys, life got in the way and I could get this chapter to flow the way I wanted it to. I'll be back regularly now though. I hope you like it x**

* * *

Once her bath had run and she decided there were enough bubbles Emma undressed, tied her hair up and slipped into the warm water. A sigh escaped her lips as her muscles immediately began to relax. But as she got comfy in the water her mind wandered to the events of the last few days. The blonde immediately began to think about Isabella. The things that she had said the day Henry was born still haunted the sheriff to this day. It was the main reason that Emma hadn't had a serious relationship since Isabella, sure she'd had flings but nothing more then a night together or a couple of dates.

Emma had been okay with that until the day she had come to Storybrooke and met Regina. The brunette mayor had immediately become important to the blonde. Which led the sheriff's thoughts to what had happened the night before. Sure they were drunk but it had still meant something to Emma, but she knew her feelings would never be returned by the brunette. Still the blonde would rather have the mayor in her life as a friend then not at all.

The blonde rested her head against the edge of the bath and closed her eyes, her mind wandering to what it would be like for her, Regina and Henry to be a family. But far too soon for Emma's liking she was pulling from her thoughts by a knock at the bathroom door. "Yeah?" She called out, knowing that it would be Regina.

Sure enough the voice she heard was a familiar one. "We need to head home." The brunette said through the door. To say Emma was confused was an understatement, they were supposed to be here for another night.

The blonde quickly stood and wrapped herself in a towel before opening the door to the bathroom. Seeing Regina's face Emma instantly knew something was wrong, she just hoped it wasn't anything too serious. "Is everything okay? Is Henry hurt?" Emma rambled slightly. She was already fearing the worst and the worried look on Regina's face wasn't helping her nerves at all.

With a smile Regina looked at Emma with reassurance in her eyes. "Henry's fine." She stated and watched as the tension left Emma's body and her face relaxed a little. "I've just had a call from Ruby, something's happened. Apparently people have been getting more violent since we left. Almost like a spell has been cast on them and it's slowly turning them evil." She explained to the sheriff who nodded.

"Sure just let me get dressed and we'll go." Emma said and the brunette nodded before heading back to her own room.

It took two hours before they were driving down main street in Storybrooke and they could immediately see what Ruby was talking about. Everywhere they looked people were fighting and/or arguing. As Regina stopped her car outside Granny's (she had point blank refused to let Emma drive them in her yellow bug) she shared a worried look with Emma. She knew without even having to get out of the car that this was a spell of some kind but she wasn't sure how Emma and her were going to be able to counter it without it affecting them as well.

"Ready?" Emma asked the brunette. But before Regina could respond a banging on the window or her car drew both women's attention. Turning they found a very furious looking Granny. The sheriff immediately climbed out of the car and turned to face the older woman. "Is everything okay?" She asked but as Regina climbed out of the car a loud crash from inside the diner answered the question for them. The pair shared another look before running inside the diner, each of them worried what they would find upon entering.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I know not a lot happens in this chapter and it's pretty short but I hope you like it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Granny's Diner

**Sorry for the length between updates guys, I hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

As the two women burst through the door to the diner they were shocked at the sight that greeted them. Grumpy and Sneezy were fighting with each other and seemed to have been at it for a while if the state of the diner was anything to go by. Neither of them could believe Sneezy was actually fighting. Grumpy they expected it from but not Sneezy. The pair shared another look with each other but their attention was soon drawn back to the dwarves as Grumpy threw yet another punch.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Regina shouted, causing everyone in the diner to turn and look at the women. "I asked you a question." The brunette stated as she took a few steps towards the dwarves who had been fighting. Emma couldn't help but be surprised at how easily the woman had slipped into her Mayor attitude. It was like it was second nature to the brunette. But Emma guessed it was from her time as the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma watched as Regina continued to glare at the two dwarves. She knew the brunette could handle herself but as Grumpy stepped toward the Mayor and clenched his fists Emma found herself moving between them. "Back off." She stated, feeling herself getting angry. She had always been protective of Regina and everyone in town knew that if you hurt or upset the Mayor in any way you would have a very angry Sheriff/Saviour to deal with, something none of them wanted. The blonde continued to glare at the angry dwarf as he took a few steps back before reluctantly leaving the diner.

Both Emma and Regina shared a look before the brunette's eyes widened. "Wait, if this has affected everybody then where's Henry?" She questioned and Emma's eyes widened as well. The blonde was immediately concerned. Her father was a skilled swordsman and her mother was a skilled archer. If this spell was bringing out their anger and rage then who knows how they were behaving towards each other or worse towards Henry.

"I'm here, mom." Both Emma and Regina heard causing them both to spin around. As they turned towards the door the blonde breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes landed on the twelve year old. Regina quickly stepped forward and hugged Henry, checking him for any injuries as she did so. Emma couldn't help but smile at the sight. The brunette could be overprotective of Henry at times but it only made the blonde love her more.

With a smile Emma stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulder. "You okay kid? I thought you were with your Grandma and Grandpa." she asked him. It wasn't like Henry to wander off when he was with a member of his family but given the spell that was working it's way around the town Emma didn't blame him for running off.

"I was but then they started arguing with each other so I decided to head home. But I saw the car outside and came in here instead." The twelve year old explained to his mothers, both of whom nodded to him. They were happy he was not near the arguing couple but worried about what could have happened to him had they not have been in town. Still they shook the feeling off and headed back to the car with Henry so they could go to the manor. Emma and Regina knew they had a long night of research ahead of them and they wanted to get started.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chater. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
